Wet
by ryuzaki4
Summary: One-shot. A/U. Axel meets a boy in the middle of the rain. Akuroku


Axel stood with his hands in his pockets. He was bored, tired, and wet. Very wet. Nothing sexual, but physically, he was soaked. He had been standing in the rain for an hour now and was only finding that he had been lied to. He gave a violent sneeze and then wiped his nose. Why he was standing there after more than a half hour was beyond him, though, when he really thought about it, he had no desire to leave. He would stand in the very spot that was said to be stood at until the person who told him to stand at the spot arrived as he said he would.

"Confusing.." Axel rubbed his temples with his fingers. They burned and pulsed as he bent them and pressed them against the side of his forehead. He brushed his hair back with his hands before throwing them into his pockets for warmth. As if it would help. Every inch of Axel's body was wet or had been soaked into. There was not a thing dry on Axel and he hated it. He hated the wetness and the person who told him to stand here knew that very well. Too well. This led Axel to another question:

"Why the hell did I agree to stand here?" He sighed and looked up as the rain continued to endlessly fall on him. Closing his eyes, he let the droplets of water drip onto his eyelids, soothing them in an odd way as each drop massaged his closed eyes. There was the sound of a car nearby, but he didn't look up. He knew that it wasn't the person who told him to stand here because that person didn't have a car. In fact, the person that told him to stand here was just around the corner. Why it took so long for the person who told him to stand here to arrive was beyond the redhead, but he hada vague idea. Not a vague idea. He knew. He knew why he was so willing to come stand in something that he despised with every fiber of his being and he knew why the person who told him to stand here had not come. He knew very well.

"Do you want an umbrella?" A small voice came from Axel's left. He opened his eyes and looked down at a boy with grain colored hair. His scarf rested underneath pearly pink lips that were beneath his red-tipped nose. He sniffed before asking Axel again, "Do you want an umbrella?" Axel blinked.

"No," He said, "I'm waiting for someone." The boy seemed a bit hurt from the tone in Axel's voice and took a step back from the redhead.

"How long have you been waiting?" The heat from the boy's mouth caused mist to escape his lips. He licked them and, when he went to close them, they shuddered slightly. Axel lifted his gaze to the boy's eyes before staring back at his shaking lips.

"An hour," He said simply. He glanced back at the boy who looked concerned, maybe even distraught at the news. Axel looked towards the sky once more. Why was he talking to this person? Usually he would brush everyone off and be a jerk to them, but this boy was already making small talk with Axel. Even the redhead was surprised at this.

The boy moved beside Axel, his umbrella resting on his shoulder as he reached into his thick pea coat. Axel raised an eyebrow at the actions until the boy pulled a small umbrella from his coat. He hooked his umbrella in his arm so that he could open the spare in front of himself. It opened with a pop and began to catch rain as the boy lifted it vertically and held it above Axel's head. He didn't look up at Axel. He stood with his left arm up so the umbrella caught the rain drops that would have landed on the redhead. With a small smirk, Axel took the umbrella from the boy's hand, barely grazing their fingertips together. The boy's hand pulled away immediately and he turned to look at Axel in surprise.

"What?" Asked the redhead.

"Your hands are ice," Answered the boy. He stared at Axel. His gaze said nothing besides interest, though even that was hard to trace on the boy's face. It seemed stony and yet alive. His nose, cheeks, and lips were flushing a soft red, contrasting perfectly against the boy's pale skin. His shining blue eyes only complimented the features jsut as much as his golden hair caused his face to shine even more than it already did. In the grey light, the boy looked as if he were glowing. Axel's mouth opened slightly.

The boy turned away and stared into the street. Axel closed his mouth and stared forward as well, letting his mind become lost in his thoughts and drowning his hearing in the increasing poudning of the rain. In the deafening sound and shush of the rain, Axel found serenity. His eyes began to droop.

"...ame?" Axel came to and looked down at the boy.

"What?" He said, shaking his head, "Sorry, what?"

"I said I'm Roxas," The boy said, "What's your name?" Axel licked his lips and found that they were stone against his tongue.

"Axel," He croaked. Roxas nodded and stared forward again, something like frustration crossing his face. For a moment, Axel struggled with taking his eyes off of Roxas. When he finally succeeded, Roxas made a loud coughing noise. He continued hacking away until Axel turned to him and asked "Are you okay?" The coughing continued for another few seconds before the boy nodded several times and recovered himself. Axel licked his lips as he saw Roxas's breath form in the air from a gasp.

"I must be getting sick," Roxas said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Axel said, nodding once. Roxas's gaze raised to Axel's and the redhead returned it. No emotion was on the boy's face again as he stared at Axel, nothing at all. If anything, he looked less interested than before. For some reason, this made a knot in Axel's stomach. He turned his head away before the knot inflated and shifted where he stood. Roxas made a small sound before he stepped forward. Axel looked back at the boy who was looking to his left and right. There was the sound of a horn honking and then the reain took over again.

"Are you leaving?" Axel found himself asking. He tried to not look startled at the question, but he was sure that his eyes told more than he wanted them to. Roxas licked his lips and a small smile came across his face. Axel's shoulders went up, only slightly and the action probably went unnoticed by the boy.

"Do you want me to?" Roxas asked. The small smile was still on his face and the interest that seemed to vanish was now etched across the boy's face. His smile remained the same, though his lips hadn't seemed to stop shuddering. Axel shifted again.

"It doesn't matter to me," He answered. His chin went up and the smile on Roxas's face grew. It didn't expose his teeth, but it was sweet to see. Even if it might not have been genuine.

"Then I'll stay," He moved back to his place beside Axel.

"I said I don't care," Axel grumbled, shifting his foot against his right side. It was a small action, but he felt closer to the boy for some reason. Roxas glanced at Axel before giving a small shrug. The redhead looked at Roxas before scoffing.

"I really did mean that," Roxas looked up at Axel, "I don't care." The boy frowned before stepping in front of Axel.

"Then I'll leave you alone," He gave a small wave to Axel who noted that the boy's fingertips were red as well, matching his cheeks, lips, and nose. Axel watched as Roxas turned away from him and walked down the sidewalk. He seemed to move slowly, very slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Then, Roxas stopped and turned to enter the building that Axel was in front of. The boy caught the redhead's gaze and gave him another smilie. This time, it was taunting and almost inviting. Axel watched Roxas enter the building and only stood in silence.

Axel stood with his hands in his pockets. He was confused, flustered, and wet. Very wet.

* * *

><p><strong>I was suffering from writer's block so I pooped this thing out. Will update (500) Days of.. soon so please don't fret .<strong>

**Review please!**

**-ryuzaki4**


End file.
